


Away

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Hoshido | Birthright Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: You can't always get what you want (ever after).





	Away

**Author's Note:**

> FFFC, 'resistance'.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider?" 

For a moment, Scarlet faltered before shaking her head. 

"There's so much to do in Cheve," she said firmly. "I've been away for too long already, and I'm needed." 

Ryoma didn't say anything. He had asked, after all, not once but twice. Any more and he knew he'd push her away forever, which was the last thing he wanted. 

"But," Scarlet continued, her face brightening, "you can visit whenever you want, and I'll visit whenever I can?" 

They both knew it wouldn't be enough. Ryoma knew... 

He nodded anyway. 

And held onto the ring.


End file.
